


Did You Think I Wouldn’t Notice?

by thearkenstxne



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, My First Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, no plot basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkenstxne/pseuds/thearkenstxne
Summary: Being Detective Benoit Blanc’s partner is the dream job. Too bad catching feelings might’ve fucked it up.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Did You Think I Wouldn’t Notice?

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah so i saw knives out and fell in love with it, and wow daniel craig am i right??? this is basically my first smut so please don’t be too harsh gracias

I leaned back in my chair, stretching my sore back and sighing in relief when it cracked. I’d been finishing up paperwork for a case that had just been solved, and boy, it had been a lot of paperwork.

I worked for the famous Detective Benoit Blanc. It had started out as an internship, but I’d graduated into his partner, and I was lucky to have such an amazing mentor.

However. I’d gone and fucked it up by falling for the man.

He was older than me by a few years, not so much that it was weird, but enough for it to be a tricky topic to approach. I was positive that he didn’t feel the same way, or if he did, he was an expert at hiding it. I was sure I’d been hiding my feelings pretty well, but it was getting harder and harder to work beside him without blurting it out.

“You all done?”

I looked up from my desk to see him standing in the doorway. His office was also his house, and he’d converted his basement into an office for me.

“Yep, just about.” I replied casually, sitting back forward. “Just gotta sign one more page.”

“Good.” Benny said, his southern drawl drawing out the word. “It’s been a long couple ‘a days, do you wanna grab some dinner?”

I was the only one allowed to call him Benny, just as he was the only one who could use nicknames for me. “Sure, let me just finish up here.” I tried to ignore his presence as I signed the last page of a packet of documents, and tossed it into my done pile. When I finished, I stood up, stretching once more and feeling my shirt rise and reveal my stomach.

Benny cleared his throat, and I glanced at him, feeling my cheeks flush. His gaze was unreadable as he stared at me, but his eyes were darker than usual. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to discuss with you, sweetheart.”

I felt warm at his nickname and the way his deep voice pronounced it, even though he’d called me it dozens of times before. “Oh?” I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. “And what’s that, Benny?”

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t notice?”

His voice was gruffer than usual, and the way he was looking at me was not helping how flustered I was becoming.

I cleared my throat, gripping my desk. “Notice what?”

“I’m a detective, darling. My job is to observe.” With every word, Benny took a small step towards me. “You thought I wouldn’t notice how you’ve been acting around me?”

I was pressing my back against the desk as he got closer to me. I noticed that his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms, and I bit my lip. “I don’t know what you mean.” I whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“So, you’re telling me that I’ve been imagining those looks you’ve been giving me?” Benny said in a low voice, practically growling. “If you tell me that it’s all been in my head, then, sweetheart, I will walk out of this room. But you’re a smart girl so don’t play dumb with me.”

I was practically trembling from desire, and I swallowed. “It’s not all in your head.” I breathed, squeezing the desk. “I — I want you, Detective.” I murmured, my voice becoming slightly teasing.

Benny let out a low chuckle. “There’s a good girl.”

Then he kissed me.

It was a soft tentative kiss at first, with his hand gently cupping my cheek. His lips were soft, and paired perfectly with mine, but the kiss felt almost teasing. It only stoked the fire in me, and when he pulled away, I wanted to yank his head back to mine.

“Now why would such a pretty thing like you like an old man like me?” Benny’s head angled down so he was murmuring in my ear.

The feeling of his hot breath on my neck nearly drove me crazy. “Dammit, just kiss me.” I hissed back, clutching his jacket in my fists.

He chuckled in my ear and I nearly melted. “Impatient little thing.” His lips then attached to my neck, and I cried out in surprise. He first left gentle kisses against my sensitive skin, but began biting and licking and —

Without meaning to, I let out a moan, my head falling back. I’d wanted this for so long that it almost didn’t feel real.

“Such a teasing girl.” Benny breathed against my neck. “Do you know how crazy you drive me?”

His words only turned me on more, and I grabbed his head, smashing my lips against his. He immediately took control, his much larger body pressing me against the desk. His tongue flicked over my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. I slipped my hands under his jacket, feeling his muscles tense under his shirt. If this is how he acted when I teased him, then I would tease him every day for the rest of my life. A wicked thought came to me, and I grabbed Benny’s shoulders and pushed him back.

“Do you want me?” I whispered, looking at him from under my eyelashes.

Benny licked his lips, making me shiver with need. “Oh, very much so.”

“Well, you’re a detective.” I murmured, a smile slipping onto my lips. “I guess that means you have to catch me first.”

And with that, I easily escaped his arms and darted up the stairs leading away from the basement. I heard him curse loudly, before his footsteps sounded on the stairs behind me.

Benoit’s house was one of those homes laid out in a loop, like those infernal donuts he was always on about. I ducked into an alcove right next to the kitchen that was essentially just an empty closet with no door. I watched Benny emerge from the basement and glance down to the kitchen, and then the other way, towards the bedrooms. He headed that way, and I shifted, looking towards the kitchen and expecting him to come out any second.

I jumped nearly five feet into the air when his voice sounded just behind me.

“You think you’re cute, huh?”

I whirled around to see him grinning at me like he’d just won a prize. I stepped back, giving him my own cheeky smile even though my heart was pounding.

“Still haven’t caught me.” I teased, turning and starting towards the kitchen.

He grabbed my wrist, yanking me back into the alcove so fast that my back bumped against his chest. My head barely reached his chin and I sucked in a breath.  
“I think I caught you.” Benny murmured. He snagged his teeth on my ear, biting me gently.

I whimpered, tilting my head to give him more access.

“The question now.” He continued, one hand gripping both of my wrists behind my back, while the other began tracing my body. “Is what should I do with you?”

In one fluid motion, Benny whirled me around, pressing me against the wall with my wrists trapped beneath me. He propped his arms on either side of my face, pressing his torso against mine.

The heat in my stomach was growing and I blinked up at him, giving him an innocent smile. “What do you want to do with me?”

He chuckled darkly. “Oh, darling, I want to ruin you.”

He kissed me hard, leaving me breathless, and when he pulled away I struggled to think for a moment. I zoned back in to find him unbuttoning my shirt slowly, and every time he undid a button, he pressed a soft kiss to my skin underneath.

“Benny, don’t you want to go to your room?” I whispered, not wanting him to stop but unsure if we should be doing this in a closet.

He shushed me. “This is about you, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good.”

Then he pulled my shirt off, and unclasped my bra all in one movement. Both articles of clothing dropped the floor, and then I couldn’t think because Benny’s mouth was on my breast, his rough hand on the other.  
I arched my back, murmuring as he flicked my nipple with his tongue, leaving little bruises as he nipped at my skin.

His deft hands were suddenly on my pants and he looked at me. I nodded in assent, and he easily undid my belt, slipping my pants off so that I was standing in front of him in nothing but my panties. I blushed, looking down and crossing my arms over my chest.

His hand lifted my chin gently. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He whispered, his voice hoarse.

A smile blossomed on my face and I kissed him, winding my arms around his neck. The kiss grew more heated, and I loved the feeling of his rough shirt against my breasts.

His hand cupped my face before gliding down my body. I shivered at his light touches, goosebumps appearing on my arm.

I gasped when I felt his fingers rubbing my clit through my underwear, arching my body to get more pressure.

“Darling, you’re so wet.” Benny chuckled. “Is that all for me?”

I whimpered, feeling my cheeks flush. “Yes, all for you.”

He gently pulled down my underwear, leaving them pooled around my ankle, and continued rubbing me, slowly, teasingly, achingly —

“Please.” I gasped, needing something more.

Benny clicked his tongue. “Please what?”

“I need more, Benny, please stop teasing me.” I begged, my pride gone. All I wanted was him.

“Now you know how it feels to be teased.” He scolded jokingly, his fingers disappearing.

I almost cried, but then he slid one finger into my wetness slowly, and I rolled my eyes back, sighing.

“So tight and wet for me.” He breathed, his arm wrapped around me to hold me up.

A second finger joined the first and a deep moan escaped me. His fingers were so big and rough, and they filled me up.

His fingers were teasingly slow as they fucked me, sending waves of pleasure throughout my entire body.

“Oh, fuck.” I gasped, as his pace began to pick up, his fingers curling inside me and hitting just the right spot.

Benny seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was, and he chuckled at me. “That’s right, moan for me, sweetheart.”

And I did. As his fingers got faster and seemingly more precise, unholy noises started coming out of me, moans, whimpers, and cries as he brought me closer and closer to the edge.

Finally the fire in my stomach exploded and I moaned his name as my orgasm wracked through my body.

He slid his fingers out of me, and I watched as he licked me off of them. The sight turned me on all over again, but I was limp and lay my head on his shoulder.

“Such a good girl.” Benny whispered, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom.

“And to think, I only used my fingers.”


End file.
